In many industries, diagnostic systems play an increasingly important role in manufacturing processes, as well as in maintenance and repair throughout the lifetime of the machine or product. Some diagnostic systems are based on personal computer technology and feature user-friendly, menu-driven diagnostic applications. These systems assist technicians and professionals at all levels in performing system diagnostics.
However, many such diagnostic systems are designed to diagnose a problem or symptom after it has materialized. Problems may often be preempted through proper service and maintenance of the machine or product. An exemplary machine may be a vehicle. Often vehicles come with owner manuals, which specify suggested service and maintenance at predetermined intervals, and may vary from vehicle to vehicle depending on various factors such as make, year and model.
Many vehicle problems may be prevented or mitigated through proper service and maintenance, but often such proper care for a vehicle is not practiced. In some instances, this is due to owner and operator ignorance or lack of attention or time. Other times the suggested service, maintenance and predetermined intervals may not align with common practice, and people may defer to generalized practices, which are not as effective as the suggested practice. Lack of convenient options to service and maintain the vehicle, or lack of time to make an appointment may also be factors in improper care.
It is desirable to provide a method and apparatus to track, schedule, and remind the vehicle owner or operator about suggested service and maintenance for the vehicle. Moreover, the method and apparatus may be able to interface with the vehicle and a remote device to track maintenance needs and inform the vehicle owner or operator when service and maintenance are required.